Deux plutôt qu'un
by moni45
Summary: Tout a commencé lors d'une danse. C'est là que Roxas à rencontré Axel et Reno. Maintenant, il doit partager son temps entre ses deux amants, ses amis qui ne semblent pas trop aimer la situation, et essayer de cacher tout ça à sa famille.
1. La rencontre

**La rencontre**

La première fois que je les ai rencontrés, Hayner, Pence, Olette et moi dansions dans un club qui était ouvert depuis peu. J'avais eu dix-huit ans il y avait peu de temps, et on pouvait donc finalement tous sortir ensemble.

On était là depuis peut-être une demi-heure, quand je sentis des bras m'enlacer par derrière et venir se poser sur mon torse. Lorsque je me retournai, j'aperçus un sourire étincelant, de magnifiques yeux verts et une chevelure de feu, retenue en arrière par un élastique. Alors que mes yeux venaient de se poser sur lui, une autre paire de bras m'enlaça, par-devant cette fois-ci, pour venir se poser sur ma taille. Celui qui se tenait devant moi ressemblant énormément au premier. Sauf que ses cheveux n'étaient pas attachés et semblaient s'en aller dans toutes les directions à la fois.

Leur apparition ne me dérangea pas, et je continuai de danser avec eux. Mes amis nous lançaient parfois des regards curieux. Ils avaient beau être au courant de mon orientation sexuelle, jamais ils ne m'avaient vu agir de la sorte avec d'autres garçons avant.

Après quelques danses, ils m'invitèrent à une table, pour qu'on se repose un peu. Je fis un léger signe à mes amis afin de leur dire que j'allais m'asseoir et que je n'allais pas être trop loin.

Ils commencèrent par s'introduire. J'appris que celui qui m'avait enlacé par derrière s'appelait Reno, et que celui qui s'était approché de moi par-devant était Axel. Ils me dirent aussi qu'ils étaient frères. Axel avait 19 ans et Reno en avait 21. Ils lui dirent que dès qu'ils m'avaient vu, ils n'avaient pu me quitter des yeux. Après s'être présentés, ils me demandèrent mon nom et mon âge, ainsi que d'autres questions petites questions banales. Ils semblaient vraiment intéressés. Après s'être parlés un peu plus, on retourna tous les trois sur le plancher de danse.

Je ne voyais plus Hayner, Pence et Olette, mais je n'étais pas inquiet. Je savais qu'ils seraient venus me chercher s'ils avaient eu l'intention de partir. Olette ne m'aurait jamais laissé seul avec des inconnus.

Alors qu'on se remettait à danser, je sentis leurs mains se mettre à parcourir mon corps. J'avais de la difficulté à savoir lesquelles appartenaient à qui, mais ce n'était pas trop important. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était les sensations que ces mains me faisaient ressentir. Axel caressa ma joue des ses doigts, et posa sa bouche sur la mienne. Alors que je sentais sa langue traverser mes lèvres, je sentis aussi Reno qui commençait à m'embrasser dans le cou, et sa main qui descendait, lentement, doucement, vers mon bas ventre. Reno glissa sa main sous mon chandail, et la fis remonter le long de mon torse. Plus sa main s'approchait de mon mamelon, plus je me pressais contre lui, tout en continuant d'embrasser Axel, qui lui avait ses mains à l'intérieur de mes pantalons, sur mes fesses.

Alors que je me laissais aller à leurs caresses, je sentis une pression sur mon bras droit, et je fut tiré sur le côté. Hayner me fixait d'un regard étrange et me dit soudainement : « Aller! On s'en va. »


	2. Hayner

**Hayner**

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » lui répondis-je.

« Il se fait tard, on en a marre, on veut partir c'est tout. Je suis venu te chercher, mais si tu préfère rester… amuse-toi… »

Il y avait un semblant de colère dans sa voix, ce qui me poussa à le suivre et à aller rejoindre les autres, mais je ne voulais pas partir sans rien dire à Axel et Reno.

« D'accord, je vous rejoins dehors dans deux petites secondes. »

« Fais vite. »

Hayner semblait vraiment énervé. Je me dépêchai d'aller rejoindre mes deux partenaires de danse afin de leur dire que je devais partir. On échangea rapidement nos numéros de téléphone, et après quelques baisers, je me retrouvai dehors, avec mes amis, devant un Hayner plus qu'en colère, une Olette qui ne savait plus où se mettre, et un Pence qui semblait ne pas vouloir s'en mêler.

« On va chez moi » déclara soudainement Hayner.

Olette et Pence partirent chacun chez eux, nous laissant donc seuls, Hayner et moi. Chouette, ils en avaient probablement discuté avant de venir me chercher sur le plancher de danse, et j'étais convaincu que la conversation qui allait suivre avait rapport avec ce qui s'était passé avec Axel et Reno. Inconsciemment, ma main se serra sur leurs numéros de téléphone.

Hayner vivait dans une grande maison avec ses parents. On entra silencieusement, et on se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Lorsque l'on fut assis dans le sous-sol, c'est-à-dire, lui sur le grand sofa, et moi sur le fauteuil, Hayner se mit à me fixer. Je connaissais ce regard. Il voulait que je parle en premier, que j'explique mon comportement, que je m'excuse. Sauf que je n'avais pas l'intention de le faire.

Après un moment, Hayner se décida enfin à parler.

« Mais bon sang! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? »

« Hayner, écoute. Je dansais c'est tout. Je m'amusais, il n'y avait pas de problèmes. » lui répondis-je un peu ennuyer que ça l'énerve à ce point.

« Roxas, enfin! Ils auraient pu te faire n'importe quoi et je suis convaincu que tu les aurais laissé faire! » Hayner commençait légèrement à s'agiter.

« Est-ce que je pourrais savoir qu'est-ce qui t'énerve en particulier? »

« Et bien, peut-être que c'est le fait que tu étais pratiquement en train de te laisser baiser par deux inconnus sur un plancher de danse! »

Alors c'était ça la raison de sa petite crise? C'était à cause de ça qu'on se retrouvait dans son sous-sol? Pour qu'il me fasse la morale?

« Hayner, tu sais très bien que je ne serais pas allé jusque là. Bon maintenant que tu m'as fait la morale, je peux rentrer chez moi? Il est tard, j'aimerais aller dormir. »

Il grommela un peu, mais il était lui aussi fatigué, et me laissa donc partir. Je n'habitais pas loin de chez Hayner, et n'avait donc pas trop loin à marcher pour m'en retourner chez moi. Je me déplaçais lentement, n'étant pas pressé. Après tout, mon père savait où j'étais allé et savait donc que j'allais rentrer tard.

En passant sous un lampadaire, je décidai de glisser ma main dans ma poche et d'en sortir le papier qu'Axel et Reno m'avaient donné. Sur le papier, il y avait deux numéros de téléphones… Il semblerait que, si je voulais les rappeler, j'allais devoir choisir lequel des deux appeler.

J'arrivai finalement chez moi. J'habite dans un petit appartement avec mon frère, Sora, et mon père. Notre père s'occupe seul de nous depuis que notre mère est morte. On avait alors 10 ans. Disons que nos moyens étant un peu serrés, je dois partager une chambre avec Sora. Mais bon, puisqu'il passe au moins la moitié de son temps chez Riku, j'ai souvent la chambre pour moi seul.

J'entrai dans notre chambre et j'allai me coucher sur mon lit. Mon frère, n'ayant pas le sommeil léger, ne bougea pas, ne s'aperçut même pas de mon retour. Je m'endormis peu après, en pensant aux deux garçons roux que je venais à peine de rencontrer.


End file.
